


Breakfast

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Breakfast

"Stop being adorable," Violet announced as soon as she entered the kitchen, where both Huey and B.O.Y.D. sat, eating their breakfasts, "both of you."

Huey looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow. "... I'm sorry?"

"Look at you two. All dressed to the nines, just to eat breakfast? And you're holding hands, like the cutest couple on Earth."

"We're heading out immediately after breakfast," B.O.Y.D. pointed out.

"Care to join us?" Huey asked, motioning to the empty third seat and offering his other hand.

"And just how are you going to eat the rest of your breakfast?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... Good question."

She laughed. "I have to go get dressed and ready for the day. I have a lecture to give at Featherbilt University today and need to get started on the drive."

"I'll get some breakfast ready for you," Huey offered, standing up and beginning to get started.

Violet left the room to get changed, and she had a small smile on her face. She loved the both of them. Adorable, sweet, thoughtful and considerate... Better yet, they were hers. And that was the best thing in the world.


End file.
